Today, big data is leveraged from various data sources in order to conduct business in enterprises. Unlike traditional database, security of big data involves a lot of challenges. The traditional methods for providing secured access to data cannot be implemented for the big data because of huge volume of the big data.
Moreover, the existing methods of providing secured access to big data provide only one layer of data protection. If the first layer of the data protection is breached, the big data may be automatically accessible. Further, the existing methods, fail to provide security to the big data during the transfer of the big data. Owing to these challenges of the data protection, the big data is more vulnerable to security threats.